1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a voice coil bobbin incorporating carbon nanotubes and a loudspeaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Loudspeakers are well known electric/acoustic conversion devices, which convert electrical signals into acoustic signals. A conventional loudspeaker often includes a voice coil, a voice coil bobbin, a magnetic circuit, and a damper. The magnetic circuit is made up of a plate, a magnet, and a yoke, and is arranged at the lower end of the damper. High-density magnetic flux is formed in the magnetic gap between the yoke and the plate of the magnetic circuit. The voice coil is wound around the voice coil bobbin such that the voice coil and the voice coil bobbin can vibrate along the axial direction. However, the conventional voice coil bobbin is usually made of paper, cloth, or polymer, which cannot endure high temperatures. Thus, the voice coil bobbin is easily damaged when operated for a long period of time under high power.
What is needed, therefore, is a lighter voice coil bobbin and a loudspeaker using the same so the loudspeaker can have a high power rating.